


I Was an Idiot Addicted to Sweetness

by TrippingInLove



Series: Fluffy Oneshots [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blind Date, Bodyguard, Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I really should be writing for my other fics right now, I've edited this five times, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Park Jimin, Nervousness, Six times now, Siyeon from Dreamcatcher bc she's my bias, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingInLove/pseuds/TrippingInLove
Summary: Hoseok nervously gets ready for a blind date his friend Seokjin set him up on. His date, on the other hand, is determined to not let Hoseok find out about his...status.Or again another reason for me to write a fluffy one shot.





	I Was an Idiot Addicted to Sweetness

Hoseok rummages through his closet trying to find his jacket for his date later in the day. He didn’t even want to go on a date but since he kind of has to he’d rather not be cold. Pushing shirts and sweaters away going through every section of his closet Hoseok concludes that he should probably organize it. Much like his date later in the day though he’s going to put it off as long as he can.

Hoseok gives up the search nearly two minutes in, he guesses freezing to death isn’t such a bad way to go and heads into the living room to lament to Jin about his problems. “Jin I’m going to die so I can’t on the date sorry.” Hoseok says quickly passing the man who was watching TV to move into the kitchen.

“Well I guess you’re just going to have to die on your date then. I already promised that I’d set him up with my wonderful friend with a heart of gold and well Jimin had to leave the country for work.” Jin yells from his place on the couch. He hadn’t actually set Jimin up with the man, but it was less embarrassing to say to Hoseoks face how much he talked the other up.

“But I don’t even want to go. Can’t you set him up with Taehyung he’s a good guy.” Hoseok says leaning back into the living room so he didn’t have to shout through the house. Seokjin often times forgot that they had neighbors and the walls weren’t very soundproof. “You see I would, but Tae’s boyfriend might have a problem with that.”

“I forgot about him, can’t you just get them to break up for a day?” The look Seokjin gives him makes Hoseok think his friend actually did try to go that route.

“Come on its just one date. Jungkook’s a sweet guy I’m sure you’ll have fun with him you don’t even need to think of it as a date.” Seokjin had been giving him the same talk the entire week.

Realistically he knew that the outcome of the date wouldn’t matter for him much, but he was still worried. “I’m going to head out to the restaurant now but don’t think I won’t be complaining when I get home.” Hoseok says as he exits the front door but not before Seokjin shouts back “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

_______________

 

Nervously picking up and readjusting the silverware on the table Jungkook waits for his date to arrive. Seokjin had told him so many good things about the other man that to the point that its been the only thing Jungkook has been able to think about.

From the moment he sat down in the restaurant he’s been thinking of if it would be wrong of him to run out of the building. If not for the fact Jin would kill him he might be on the other side of the country right now or back home even.

Jin told him that if he didn’t at least try to have fun tonight that he would personally send him back to the underworld. Most people didn’t know of his and Jin’s status as Prince and bodyguard respectively but Jungkook only had five years left before he had to return home to take his place as King. At the moment his father and mother were getting things ready for his taking of the throne, but they wanted him to have a normal life first.

Most of the people that knew of his status were usually the servants and handlers that checked up on his from time to time and the few people that were after his title. Dating proved to be quite difficult and soon he had just stopped trying all together until Jin showed up at his apartment earlier in the week.

Jin nearly scared him half to death when he ran into the apartment excitedly yelling about having the best idea ever. He shoved Jungkook unto the floor only to help him back up and continue screaming about how he was a genius. Jin had then gone on to yell about his roommate Hoseok and how he would be perfect for him. He only agreed to go on the date to get Jin to stop shouting but he was secretly a little excited about the date.

All Jungkook knows is that he can’t let his secret out, sure relations between the demon and human world have been pretty chill but announcing that he’s next in line to be the demon king is a little different. He doesn’t want his date to think he’s trying to court him to be the next ruler with him or anything. Having already had that awkward talk after a one night stand was good enough for him.

Silently waiting Jungkook checks some of the emails on his phone trying not to think too much about meeting Hoseok. Going through a mental checklist he think’s he’ll be fine he just needs to have fun and make sure Hoseok doesn’t find out that if he so much as breathes the wrong way most of the underworld will be out to get him. Yeah, he has nothing to worry about he thinks as he drinks his fifth glass of water.

_______________

 

Walking into the slightly crowed building Hoseok speaks to the lady at the front before she guides him to the back were his date for the night is waiting. Over the short drive to the restaurant he managed to calm down and he thinks he’s really prepared to have fun tonight. He hasn’t gone out much since he started working and he figures he should try to enjoy himself.

Rounding the corner and finding his soon to be partner in crime for the night Hoseok faces the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life. That’s saying something since he lives with the one and only Kim Seokjin. From the boy’s gorgeous doe eyes to his cute pout Hoseok thinks he’s honestly found the wrong table. There’s no way this beautiful man that looks oddly delicate yet like he can pull him apart effortlessly is his date.

Before he can turn around and get the hell out of there no pun intended the man calls his name. “Hoseok, Hello I’m Jungkook. Jin’s told me so much about you.”

Putting on his most polite smile Hoseok gently shakes the mans outstretched hand before sitting down in the seat across from him. “So, what did Jin say about me. I need to know what I have to live up to.” Hoseok jokes taking of the jacket he borrowed from said roommate and placing it on the back of his chair.

“Nothing too intense just that you’d be the best thing that ever happened to me and that you were the nicest person he’s ever met.” Jungkook says reciting exactly what Jin screamed at for roughly ten minutes before he agreed to the date. He fails to see how this is appropriate behavior from a bodyguard but then again Jin acted more like a nosy best friend with a pension for gossip.

“I see so basically I just need to act natural right?” The laugh from Jungkook surprises him but he’s happy he’s managed to get the other to laugh since he did look a little tense when Hoseok had first arrived. Listening to the man’s laugh Hoseok was certain in any other setting it would seem more like an evil cackle than anything else, but he thinks its cute.

“I guess you could say that.” Jungkook says nervously clutching the table cloth out of Hoseoks sight. Over the course of talking and getting more comfortable he eventually rests his hands on the table as he laughs at more of Hoseoks jokes and responds with his best come back each time.

While they further on their conversation only stopping briefly to order their meal Jungkook notices one of two major things. The first being that the server walking behind him is one to the guards that used to babysit him when he was a kid and two that nearly everyone else in the establishment is staff from his mansion in the underworld.

Excusing himself briefly while Hoseok continues looking through desert menu Jungkook turns around a corner and brings the next person who passes with him into a separate part of the building. “What are you doing here?” He tries his best to sound stern and threatening but the young woman who he pulled aside just coos at him like he’s a child.

“Young Master we just wanted to make sure your date goes well.” She says taking extra care to straighten his tie and move any stray hairs back into perfect place. Before she can move to do anymore adjusting Jungkook swats away her hands.

“Siyeon I get wanting to know how it goes but literally replacing the entire staff! Which one of you decided this was a promising idea?” Over the course of his life in the human world some of the more devoted staff from his home would come and check in on him. He didn’t consider it annoying and as a matter of fact looked forward to the visits, but they’ve gone a step too far this time.

The young woman hesitates to answer but when Jungkook fixes her with a glare she readily gives in. She remembers the day she taught him how to do that _oh how fast they grow up_ she thinks to herself. “Lieutenant Kim’s son, he asked me to keep and eye out for you.” The look Jungkook gives her gives away the fact that he knows she’s not telling him everything.

Sighing just a little she takes a small spiral notebook out of her black apron. “He may have also asked me to write down all the details.” She says handing over the notebook and avoiding Jungkook’s scandalized gaze.

Instead of scolding her further Jungkook goes back to his and Hoseoks table to see the other happily sipping at a drink he must have got will he was away. “Sorry about that I took longer than I expected.”

“Don’t worry I guess it must be difficult when you’re dealing with a handful of subjects that are overprotective.” He laughs into his drink some while watching the realization grow on Jungkook’s face.

“Oh, you knew?” He tries to hide his solemn attitude but fails miserably as Hoseok lightly kicks him under the table. “Hey, I just figured you didn’t want to talk about it but if you really want to hide it you should really wear some contacts it’s very hard to hide a secret when your birth right is in your eyes.”

Jungkook knew he forgot to do something this morning. Holding up his phone to his face he sees the reflection of his purple eyes staring back at him. “And you’re not intimidated by dating the next ruler of hell?”

“Well the way I see it I’m just dating someone who has a really cool job. It just so happens to be super important, mildly dangerous, and a giant responsibility.  If that means I get to date someone cute with an even better personality I’m all here for it.”

Jungkook doesn’t know if it’s the lazily spouted drunk answer that Hoseok gave him or the rest of the date that makes him really like him, but he knows he wants to go on at least ten thousand more dates with the older.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I have to say about all of this...Jin might be the worst bodyguard ever and if I ever expanded on this idea I think that would be the main plot point.


End file.
